Vehicle power trains use a transmission (e.g., a gearbox) for transmitting power from an engine and to a propshaft, in order to turn the drive wheels of a vehicle. Universal joints can be used to transmit power from the engine, through a variable angle, to a drive shaft (e.g., a propshaft). Several strategies include the use of a spring-loaded plunge joint for connecting the front final gear assembly to the propshaft, which allows for some limited axial movement of the propshaft relative to the engine so as to accommodate a change in effective length of the propshaft due to engine rocking and other effects. However, in some designs, it is not feasible or desired to use a spring-loaded plunge joint.